The number of subscriber devices that connect to wireless networks has been growing at a very fast pace for many years. In the past, consumer purchase of manually-operated devices such as smart phones, tablets, etc. has driven the majority of the growth. However, a recent trend has started to emerge in which a different class of device is beginning to drive a significant proportion of the growth of subscriber devices that utilize wireless network services. Machine-to-machine devices such as smart meters, smart appliances, or the like, are not manually operated by a user when connecting to the network and communicating data but are increasingly becoming subscribers of wireless networks. It is expected that by the year 2020, M2M devices that use wireless network services will grow to the billions, possibly many hundreds of billions.